


Hard Play

by capricasong



Series: soaring ever higher [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, F/M, Flogging, Oral Sex, Painplay, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricasong/pseuds/capricasong





	

His green eyes pinned me in place more securely than any rope or restraint ever had, and he knew it. 

He looked over me and grinned, licking his bottom lip, making me shudder.  
"You look good like that, Princess."

I smiled a little at the nickname, unable to stop myself, and he took my chin in his hand, forcing me to maintain eye contact as he pressed his other hand against my sex. 

I let out a little whimper and saw his pupils dilate, his eyes filling with that dark light. His hand between my legs moved slowly, skillfully, pulling moan after moan from me. He fucked me with his fingers thoroughly, occasionally sliding his fingers up to tease my clitoris. His hand on my chin moved down and closed slowly around my throat. 

He leaned in even closer to me and whispered against my mouth,  
"You're mine."

I nodded and little out a tiny whimper that he ate from my lips and his hand between my legs moved more quickly, forcefully, bringing me to the very edge- only to pull away suddenly. 

A cry escaped my lips and his hand tightened around my throat like the threat it was, and I shut my mouth and let my eyes beg for mercy. 

 

He let go of me, letting me collapse forward onto the bed and knelt next to me, pulling my head into his lap. He smoothed a hand through my short black hair and cupped my cheek.  
"You know what game we're about to play."

I gave a small nod. It was a difficult game, but tonight might be a difficult night, and if that was what he needed, that's what I was here for. 

He pulled an evil-looking little flogger out from beside the bed, and stood, waiting. I positioned myself on my stomach in front of him, propping up on my elbows. He cupped my cheek again and kissed me gently just below my ear, whispering, "No number this time, Princess. You will go until I say stop."

I shuddered. Usually with this game he gave me a number. I would take him into my mouth and enthusiastically work him while he administered that number of blows to my ass and thighs. He hit hard. I did not have a high pain tolerance, and it was incredibly difficult to keep my mind on my mouth and not the pain. 

He saw my hesitation, my fear, and bent down for one more kiss. "You can do this, baby."

I steeled myself. I would do this. I opened my mouth and without waiting, he held the back of my head and pushed himself between my lips. I sucked in a deep breath through my nose and fought against the gag reflex. I coughed, spluttered, almost lost the fight before he relented and let me ease him part of the way back out. And then the first blow came. It was sharp, direct. I moaned against him but started sucking, tightening my lips around him . He hit me again, the other cheek this time, and just as hard, and then the blows were coming in a regular, harsh rhythm that had me gasping and moaning, my hands yanking the bed sheets into balls in my fists but I never once stopped serving him. A blow would hit, and I'd pull him deeper into my mouth, suck just a little harder, or slip all the way up to the head and suck it all down again. 

I felt it when he broke skin. He paused briefly, but then continued his relentless hits, focusing on my thighs now.

Finally, when I was shaking from exhaustion at holding myself up, crying from the pain, and spending the majority of my energy just keeping my mouth and throat moving, I felt a different sensation. I heard something hit the floor, and he oh so gently cupped my chin and pulled himself out of my mouth, and then he kissed the back of my neck. I collapsed and cried with relief. The kiss was our symbol that the game was over. 

I felt my very tired head propped onto his lap, a straw offered with sweet juice. I drank it gratefully, but slowly, with his other hand smoothing my hair. When I almost fell asleep with the straw in my mouth, he took it away and set it down, placing me on a cloud soft pillow and blanket. He touched me more tenderly than I could imagine as he inspected the damage he'd done. He cleaned and bandaged the few cuts he'd left, and then slowly, gently, worked a cooling, soothing lotion into my battered skin. I almost cried with relief at the feeling of the lotion, but i was out of energy and tears for the night. I fell asleep with him humming, his warm hands massaging my thighs.


End file.
